Christmas Party 2008
The Christmas Party 2008 was a party that took place during December 19–29, 2008. It was one of the biggest parties of the year, as Christmas Party usually are.http://clubpenguinmemories.com/newspapers/issues-151-175/issue-165/i257374558 11309 2/#mainhttp://clubpenguinmemories.com/newspapers/issues-151-175/issue-166/i257374647 59148 2/#mainhttp://www.clubpenguin.com/blog/2013/07/reviewed-you-parties Almost every room in Club Penguin was decorated, even rooms that weren't usually decorated such as the PSA HQ, Lodge Attic, and the Underground Pool. The Arcade was decorated as Santa's Workshop, and the Dock was turned into an area to ice skate. The Dance Lounge had a picture of the elf of the month and many members bought the Elf Hat and all of the elf clothing. The Ice Rink also returned for the party. The Lighthouse had a red bulb just for the party. Even Rockhopper's ship, the Migrator, was decorated. The Mine Shack was turned into a gingerbread house. On the Iceberg, there was a small tree that when clicked, grew larger and larger. The party, in combination with Rockhopper's presence at the party, the 2nd annual Coins For Change, http://www.clubpenguin.com/global-citizenship/coins-for-change-2008 and the free items available, contributed to most servers becoming full at the party. It was extended for reasons unknown, just a few days before the celebration. Free items Coins for Change During the party, the second Coins for Change program started. Like the first, the penguins who donated received a bell. Three collection booths were placed around the island, one at The Plaza, one at the Beach, and one in the Captain's Quarters. Glitches *There was a mistake in the underground pool. In The Plaza, the manhole was not removed for the party. However, the ladder was removed from the Underground Pool, which means that penguins could not go back up the manhole. Snow Storing *The Blizzard snow from the party was stored in the Lodge Attic, cooled by the AC 3000, to be used in the March (It used to say February but it was changed as there was a Puffle Party in February) Snow Sculpture Showcase, where it was used to create fan designed ice sculptures. Trivia *This was the first party in Club Penguin to decorate the Spy Headquarters. *This was the final Christmas party to have the word "Christmas" in the party's name. *During the party, there was a snowfall at the Iceberg and the Ski Hill. This is the first time it could ever be seen snowing in Club Penguin. *The Bell was only available at the party until Coins for Change ended on December 22, 2008. *This was the final Christmas party to have a light sky until the Merry Walrus Party. Gallery Rooms Christmas08Beach.png|Beach 32113421.png|Beach, after the Migrator left. Christmas08Beacon.png|Beacon Christmas08BoilerRoom.png|Boiler Room Christmas08BookRoom.png|Book Room Christmas quarters.PNG|Captain's Quarters Christmas08Cave.png|Cave Christmas08CoffeeShop.png|Coffee Shop Christmas08Cove.png|Cove Agentcom.PNG|Command Room Christmas crow.PNG|Crow's Nest Christmas08DanceLounge.png|Dance Lounge Christmas08Dock.png|Dock Dojochristmas.JPG|Dojo Dojoxmas.JPG|Dojo Courtyard Christmas08Forest.png|Forest Christmas Spy HQ.png|HQ Christmas08IceBerg.png|Iceberg Christmas08IceRink.png|Ice Rink Christmas deck migrator.PNG|Migrator Christmas08Mine.png|Mine Christmas08MineShack.png|Mine Shack Christmas08DanceClub.png|Night Club Ninja Hideout Christmas Party 08.PNG|Ninja Hideout Christmas08PizzaParlor.png|Pizza Parlor Christmas08Plaza.png|The Plaza Christmas08Mountain.png|Ski Hill Christmas hold.PNG|Ship Hold I251741618 36107 2.png|Ski Lodge Christmas08SkiVillage.png|Ski Village Christmas08SnowForts.png|Snow Forts Christmas08Town.png|Town Other CPTimesIssue167RockhoppersNoteChristmasParty2008.png|A note from Rockhopper when he left Club Penguin Island on December 22, 2008. See also *List of Parties and Events in 2008 *Holiday Party *Christmas Party 2005 *Christmas Party 2006 *Christmas Party 2007 *Holiday Party 2009 *Holiday Party 2010 *Holiday Party 2011 *Holiday Party 2012 *Holiday Party 2013 *Holiday Party 2014 SWF Music *Outside *Indoors *Underground Pool *Mine Shack, Coffee Shop, Book Room *Dance Club, Arcade Sources and References Category:Parties Category:Parties of 2008 Category:Events Category:Christmas Category:2008 Category:December Parties